Variety Is the Spice of Life
by Kate Anderson
Summary: Sometimes Bosco just doesn't know when to shut up


Title: Variety Is the Spice of Life  
  
Author: Kate Anderson  
  
Email: sam_loves_jack@yahoo.ca  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine - I'm just borrowing them for a bit. I promise to return them when I'm done!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Sometimes Bosco just doesn't know when to shut up.  
  
Author's Notes: As I'm sure everyone knows, firefighter DK is played by Derek Kelly, who is married to Molly Price. This is just me and my slightly warped sense of humour!   
  
  


"He was checking you out and you didn't even notice!" 

Faith glanced at her partner. "Who was?" she asked with a note of confusion in her voice. 

"DK! The guy was looking you up and down and you didn't even bat an eye!" Bosco exclaimed. "What are you, dead?" 

"DK the firefighter?" Faith asked, still sounding confused. "And no I'm not dead, just married." 

"Dead - married. Same thing." 

Faith opened the RMP door and tossed her hat inside on the dashboard. "Isn't DK married?" she asked. "I thought he brought his wife to the Christmas party." 

"Just because a guy's married means he can't even look at another woman? You tellin' me that you never look at anyone but Fred?" Bosco asked then took a long sip from his bottle of water. 

"Sure, I look at other guys." Faith said, wiping her brow with a tissue. "I look at your ugly mug all day!" 

Bosco pretended to be insulted and drank some more water. "Can I have some of your water?" Faith asked. "I must have left mine back at the station." 

Bosco looked contemplative for a moment then said, "After what you called me? You'd be lucky if I let you have the crud off the bottom of my boot!" 

Faith tried to look apologetic. "I'm sorry I called you ugly Bosco." she said. "I just said that because I'm jealous. Now can I please have the water?" 

Bosco screwed the cap on and tossed the bottle across the car to Faith. She caught it, uncapped it then began making a big show of looking at the rim and into the bottle. "What are you doing?" Bosco asked. 

"Making sure you didn't spit in it." Faith replied. 

"Oh for the love of God..." Bosco groaned and Faith laughed before putting the bottle to her mouth and gratefully downing several mouthfuls. 

"FD's leaving." Bosco said as he leaned against the squad. "Maybe you should wave to DK. I think he's driving." 

"Shut up." Faith said and threw the now empty bottle into the car. 

"Did you just drink all my water?" Bosco asked. 

Faith shrugged. "You can have mine when we're back at the station." 

A firetruck rolled by and Faith looked up, hoping Bosco wouldn't notice. DK was driving and it may have been her imagination, but it looked like he winked at Faith. Faith shook her head and said, "Come on Bos. Our work here is done." 

Bosco slid into the driver's seat and as Faith informed dispatch that they were 98, he started the car and began to drive. 

"He winked at you." Bosco said. 

"What!?" Faith exclaimed, slightly louder than she'd intended to. Obviously it hadn't just been her imagination. 

"DK. He winked at you. Maybe you should go over to the firehouse after our shift and say hi." Bosco helpfully suggested. 

"Maybe you should shut your pie hole." Faith muttered. 

"Hey, I'm just saying. Variety is the spice of life." 

"Are you actually suggesting that I cheat on Fred?" 

Bosco shrugged. "If you're gonna cheat on the guy, at least do it with someone sexy." 

Faith shifted in her seat. "Great, if you think DK is so sexy, why don't you sleep with him?" 

"Hey! Hey! Whoa! I'm not sayin' that I think DK is sexy. I'm just sayin' that he looks like the kind of guy that you women like. Tall, dark, strong, brave..." 

"Bosco, shut up." 

"Fine. Fine. But just keep him in mind." Bosco said. 

Several minutes later, Bosco pulled up at the 55. He shut off the car and look to Faith. "Is your water in your locker?" he asked. Faith nodded. "You need anything or are you gonna wait out here?" 

"You could fill up this bottle." Faith said, handing him the empty bottle. 

Bosco opened his door and ran up the steps into the station. Faith watched him go then opened her door and stepped outside, hoping to find a cool breeze. Her gaze was immediately drawn across the street. 

Jimmy and DK stood with hoses in hand, spraying water at the firetruck. Faith felt a blush spread across her already warm face. DK moved around to the front of the truck and sprayed the windshield. Faith leaned back against the car and smiled. 

As Faith watched, DK turned around, presumably looking for Jimmy or one of the other guys when he spotted her, standing by the squad car. Faith tried to keep her grin to a minimum as DK noticed her and nodded. Again, it may have been her imagination, but it looked like he waved to her. 

"Faith? Hey, earth to Faith!" 

Faith whirled around and found Bosco standing behind her with a smug grin on his face. "Not a word Bos. I mean it. Not a word!" 

Bosco handed her a bottle of water. "I wasn't going to say anything." he replied. 

Faith got back into the car and as Bosco got in and shut his door he said, "He waved at you." 

Faith sighed.   
  



End file.
